Pokemon: Ultimate Adventure
by turturturtle
Summary: Destination: Kyukyoku. New enemies rising; with new enemies, comes new problems. And who better to solve those problems then Ash and his friends, that is if their own problems don't get in the way. [ main: oldrival, contest, ikari, poke; more characters/ships to come ]


Well it's turturturtle (aka but not longer Miyuku-Chan) and here is the start of the rewrite of Ultimate Adventure. Wooo. I hope who ever you are reading this, enjoys it. If you'd like to see the _original_ version just go find it hehe, it's not that hard. Anyway, again I hope you like (or better yet love lol) this.

And if you're wondering why I made a new account it's because A. I wanted too and B. I forgot my information for my login for my old account so... yeah. I'll try to figure the pass and email and get everything fixed...

Without further ado -

* * *

**Chapter 1: Pallet Reunion**

It was another beautiful day in Pallet Town. Yes, _another_, nothing has really been going on. Which of course was something that bored our hero - Ash Ketchum - out of his mind. After traveling the Unova region he came back home. And let's just say that everyday has been the same, much to Ash's dismay. He heaved a sigh.

"Pika?" his yellow friend questioned with a worried face.

He patted Pikachu's head. "Just bored again," he fell back on his bed, groaning. "Why can't something _exciting _happen?"

As if his prayers were answered his mother called him. "Ash honey! Professor Oak is here!" The boy jumped and raced to the stairs - him being Ash he fell down of course. Pikachu ran right after him. The two adults couldn't help but smile at the boy; some things never change.

He quickly back up on his feet. "Hi Professor Oak!" Pikachu pika'd after him.

"Hello Ash, Pikachu." the Professor nodded with a smile.

"So what are you doing here?" he asked all hyped up. If the Professor was here then something was bound to happen.

"I've got some news to bring you."

That was enough to make Ash jump up and down. Finally something out of the norm. "What is it?" he looked at the Professor like Pikachu asking for ketchup.

Professor Oak scratched the back of his neck and laughed. "In good time my boy, we have to wait for the others."

Both Ash and Pikachu looked at the Professor confused. "Others?" he questioned at the same time as Pikachu pika'd.

"Yes, in fact I'm sure that-"

The doorbell rang interrupting Professor Oak. Delia went to answer it. "Oh my goodness!" she exclaimed. Ash ran over, but the door wasn't opened all the way, he couldn't see who was behind the door. She enveloped whoever was at the door into a hug. "How have you two been?" their replies were quiet.

So there are two people there. Ash tapped his foot impatiently, he wanted to see who was at the door, it was obviously someone he knew. The door opened all the way. A wide smile came on his face. "Brock!" he looked to the other side, his smile became more sincere. "Misty," it had been so long since he had lost seen both of them. He ran over and gave Brock a hug, then turned to Misty - for some reason he held her just a bit longer, making her face go pink. "So did the professor ask you to come?"

Both nodded. It was nice for the three of them being reunited. Ash felt like he was back to the time when they traveled together. Oh those were the days... The two went in, dropping their bags on the floor, and sat in the living room with Professor Oak, Delia went to to go make snacks for everyone. "So Professor now can you tell me?"

Professor Oak chuckled. "Yes I suppose I can, I'll get straight to the point, you'll be traveling to a new region, Kyukyoku."

The four (this included Pikachu) blinked, letting the information sink in. They would be traveling together once again? "Just us three? Like back then?" Misty asked with a smile.

"Not quite, there are some others also coming along." the sentence made her smile falter, but only a little.

Ash spoke up. "Well who are they?"

"Um..." Professor Oak went into deep thought, who was it? The boy in front of him grew impatient by the second. As if a light bulb went off over his head he gave Ash a list. "Here, Professor Birch and Professor Rowan have also filled them in on what's going." the names on the list were all too familiar to Ash: _May, Max, Drew, Dawn, Paul. _Along his name and the other two present in the room.

"So basically, we're just one big traveling group?" Brock asked.

"Precisely,"

He rubbed his hands together. "Looks like I can freshen up my cooking skills." Ash grinned at that sentence. He would be able to eat Brock's cooking again, just the thought made his mouth water. Oh he couldn't wait.

"There's more to tell, but I can't say until _everyone _is together." Ash groaned. He really wanted to know everything now! "You three will leave for Twinleaf Town tomorrow; Professor Rowan, Professor Birch, and myself will video chat you there."

Misty whacked him. "Be patient, it's like you haven't grown." somehow that statement hurt the boy, but he pushed it aside.

Delia called from the kitchen. "Enough talk! I've made lunch!" Pikachu ran into the kitchen. The other four blinked. It was lunch time already? "Come on! I've made sandwiches,"

Lunch was the time for everyone to catch up. Brock spoke about his doctorial studies, Misty talked about her three sisters and the gym, and Ash told of all the adventures he had - when mentioning his other traveling companions a certain girl wasn't exactly happy. By the time they finished lunch it was one in the afternoon.

"Ahh, that was so good Mom!"

Delia giggled at her son. As she opened her mouth to reply, Professor Oak received a phone call. "Excuse me," he looked down, eyes wide. "Hello?" the other voice was inaudible, making the others very curious as to who it was. The professor's eyes went wide. "W-What?" something out of the ordinary had happened. He stood up, nearly knocking the chair over. "I'll be right there." he hung up.

The three teens looked at him. "Professor what's up?" Ash asked.

"Well..." Professor Oak turned to Delia. "I think it's best if the kids sleep at my laboratory, there's more space there." she nodded; this meant that she would have to say goodbye to her son now. "Ash go pack your things, and make it fast."

"Professor Oak are you okay, you seem so nervous."

The elder blinked. "Oh... yeah I'm fine it's just... Gary had-"

"Gary?" Misty whacked Ash in the head for interrupting. Soon they arrived at the lab, Professor Oak patted his pockets. The key wasn't with him. "I'll ring the doorbell!" the door opened a couple of seconds later, slower than it should've been, "Long time no see Gary."

The boy gave him a half-hearted smirk. "Same to you Ashy-boy." Ash's vein popped out, old habits do die hard.

"G-Gary?" a quiet voice came from one of the rooms. "Gary are you still here?" he ran back to the voice, as if that was the most important thing - though to him she actually is.

"I'm right here, Gramps and some others were at the door." Pikachu jumped down from Ash's shoulder and went to where Gary had. The other four followed. The three teens were confused, who did Gary run back too? Professor Oak led the way. It was only a few seconds before they stood in the door way. "Hey do you remember him?" Gary pointed to Ash, completely confusing the boy.

A girl with long brown hair and green eyes that had a sparkle in them looked up. "Ash." she said blinking. "Ash Ketchum is that you?"

"Um... yeah?" the girl run up to him and gave a long hug. Gary stiffened, Misty looked down at her feet. "W-Who are you?" she let go of him.

Scratching the back of her neck she chuckled. "I'm not really acting like my younger self, am I?" that just confused him more. "Leaf. Leaf Green." His eyes widened. Leaf Green? The Leaf Green from all those years ago? She smiled. "So you didn't forget me!"

"You're alive?"

She laughed. "Well I'm standing right in front of you aren't I?"

"What happened to you?"

She looked down, her aura going back to what it was before. "I'd rather not..."

"Sorry, it's okay, just tell me sometime later okay?" Ash smiled at the girl and hugged her. "Everyone was so worried about you, childhood was never the same..." Misty bit her lip. Brock coughed. "Oh right!" he went to introduce everyone to each other. "Leaf, this is Brock and Misty." they all nodded awkwardly to each other.

"It's good to see you Leaf," Professor Oak tousled her hair like from all those years ago. "I knew Gary would find you one day."

Ash decided not to ask what that meant, he could ask Gary later in a private. "Anyway..." he looked at his two childhood friends. It was so surreal. Here they were, finally reunited after years, but it was silent. Each one of them had grown up and changed. Suddenly Ash had an idea. "Professor Oak! Could they come with us?"

The professor blinked. "I don't see why not

"Come with you?" Gary's eyebrows rose. "Gramps?"

Professor Oak sighed, but then explained the idea of going to Kyukyuku.

"Sounds like fun!" Leaf exclaimed. Gary nodded, if Leaf liked the idea, of course he would.

Ash grinned. "Now we can travel together like we had planned too!"

Misty and Brock looked at the boy. He had planned on traveling in a group long before them. Wow.

"Well everyone, go and get some sleep, you'll be waking up extra early." Professor Oak walked out of the room, leaving the teens alone. Another silence came upon the room.

"Well follow me," Gary waved his hand to signal the others. He led them to his room, where they would all sleep. "I only have two spare blankets and pillows." he looked at the four others. "So Leaf you take my bed, Brock you'll get a pillow and blanket, and Ash you don't mind sharing with your girlfriend right?" he pointed to Misty.

Both teens went red in the face. "S-She's not my girlfriend!"

"Yeah, I'm not his girlfriend..." Misty added staring at the ground.

Brock smirked along with Gary. "Whatever, whatever, just everyone get some sleep."

"Gary you're not gonna take a pillow at least?" Leaf crossed her arms.

He shook his head. "Just go to sleep." he light shoved her to his bed, and he walked over to his window couch and lied down. "Good night everyone." after the choruses of good night's everyone went to sleep. Brock was closest to the door, sleeping by himself, while Ash and Misty slept together backs towards one another, Pikachu made sure not to go between them. Gary was at his window, cold; Leaf was in his bed.

Only after thirty minutes, Gary woke up, not because he was freezing but because he heard crying. Leaf was crying again. He bit his lip and walked over to her. A sigh came out, she was even awake. "Hey, Leaf wake up." he whispered, tapping her shoulder.

"G-Gary?" she hugged him tight. "They won't stop, it hurts so much." he hugged her back, fists clenching. If only he could take away her pain, he would rather it be him than her.

"Shh, it's okay, it's over now, they can't get you." it hurt him to see her cry, to see her in pain, knowing that he can't do a thing. "You need to get some rest though." reluctantly he let her go and turned back for his 'bed', but he stopped because she grabbed his hand.

Without looking at him, she spoke. "C-Can't you just sleep here?" her face was completely red, luckily for her it's night time. "I don't want to be alone..." a soft smile went on his face.

"Sure thing Leaf," he climbed into bed next to her and hugged her tight, for it wasn't a big bed and he didn't want her to fall - and of course he just wanted to hug her. "Good night Leaf."

"Good night Gary."


End file.
